On video
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: Is it really a one night stAnd if you tape it ? Is it really a one night stAnd if you get paid for it ? Is it really a one night stAnd if you miss the person after?
1. Chapter 1

" so.. "  
And that led to introductions and questions about age, college, jobs.  
then another round about relationships, sexuality, sexual preference then kinks.

" I'm versatile,but I prefer to bottom " " And you Sebastian ?"  
" Um top, I don't get off when I bottom and I prefer topping "  
" cool. so why don't you guys take your clothes off"

the pair stood and the taller led the lithe man beside the bed.  
Sebastian got undressed first, Kurt blushing but undressing as well.  
Alex, the camera man panned over them "why don't you turn around, let me see your butts?"  
the pair turned and Sebastian looked over Kurt then raised a hand to spank Kurt on the ass.

The pale man gasped and his hips jerked, he grabbed the other man's  
arm while glaring " warn me before you play with my ass!"  
Sebastian grinned grabbing a handful of pale flesh, Kurt gasped  
" Sebastian !" it ended in a keen when the taller spanked him again.

" guys"  
Sebastian raised a hand silencing the camera man. Kurt panted  
staring into green eyes before pushing up on his toes and kissed the other man.

Manicured nails dug into muscular biceps, Sebastian laid his other hand on Kurt's  
hip walking him backwards to the bed. Kurt moaned sliding his hands down the other man's chest.  
Then he pulled away turning to crawl farther up the bed, he spread his knees and dropped to his forearms.

Ass up , " Well Damn " Sebastian then crawled up behind him spreading the pale cheeks  
and pressed his tongue to the fluttering pink hold to start a rim job.  
He had three fingers inside playing with Kurt's prostate while spanking him,  
his pale skin turning a flushed pink.

The smaller man keened and started to babble " I'll be good Bastian, I'll be good I swear. Just let me cum, Please "  
Sebastian pulled his fingers out slowly " shh baby , I got you, your okay " he cooed kissing up pale skin.  
When he got to Kurt's shoulder he asked cooing softly " can you suck my cock so we can get started ?"  
Kurt hummed " yes Bastian "

Sebastian shifted back letting Kurt raise up on his knees "lay down"  
green eyes narrowed, but he nodded laying back agaisnt the headboard.  
Kurt crawled forward peppering the man's thighs with kisses and sucking  
his balls before taking the impressive length into his mouth.

Sebastian groaned gripping Kurt's dark brunette hair feeling like the pale man was  
trying to suck his brain out of his cock. " fuck baby "

Kurt pulled back eventually kissing up Sebastian's chest while straddling his waist.  
" I'm ready " Sebastian reached over for the lube, slicking himself up then lubing  
Kurt's hole. " alright " Kurt raised up so Sebastian could angle himself.  
Kurt sank down gasping softly, Sebastian kissed him, His large hands on pale hips loving how Kurt moved.

" why don't you change postions?"  
Sebastian raised up slightly and shifted Kurt onto his back, he raised an eyebrow at Alex who nodded.  
Sebastian shifted over Kurt who wrapped his legs high on Sebastian's waist.  
" mm " their lips met as Kurt slid his hands up the other man's muscular back to his shoulders.

Sebastian thrusted into him with smooth strokes.  
" Uh Uh oh " Kurt dug his fingernails into the tan skin stretched over the taller man's back.  
" you like that baby?"  
the pale lithe man moaned then whined " yes Bas"  
They kissed slow and passionately, Sebastin bringing one of Kurt's legs up to hook on his shoulder  
so he could bend the smaller man in half. He fucked Kurt that way till he whined " Bastian "

" okay, okay " Seb pulled back to hook Kurt's legs over his arms, pale calves hooked over his elbows.  
" how's that?"  
Kurt tossed his head back in ecstasy " yes! right there! "  
Sebastian thrusted his hips faster continuing to aim for his prostate.  
Kurt kissed him holding tight to strong shoulders .  
" you gonna cum?"  
Kurt whimpered " yes "  
Sebastian kissed at his neck " good boy, cum for me baby. I know you can "  
Kurt gasped his nails digging into Sebastian's back wailing as his cock jumped and he came all over his stomach.

Sebastian groaned as his hips jumped and he pulled out quickly to cum over Kurt's chest  
where their cum mixed together. " Fuck!"  
Sebastian leaned over him  
" Alright you guys get cleaned up and dressed. "

Sebastian sighed " yeah, no problem " he slowly stood then helped Kurt into the bathroom.  
The tall man got them hydrated and cleaned up, " Feeling better?"  
Kurt blushed " much, thank you " green eyes gleamed " its fine."


	2. Chapter 2

They both waited a week for the DVD copy and the pictures.

Sebastian watched it a couple times and got laid, but none of the guys were like Kurt. Kurt tried to watch it, but it felt weird to watch it alone. He kept the photos hidden in a secret slot in his sketchbook.

They didn't expect to see each other again especially in New York. Except Sebastian's room mate Jeff Sterling just happened to be good friends with Elliott Kurt's bandmate. This is how Kurt ended up at a NYU Frat party.

" Kurt this is Jeff "

" hi "

the blonde smiled " it's great to meet you and this is my roommate S-"

" Sebastian?"

green eyes widened " Kurt.. H-hi " he cleared his throat " hey "

blue- gray eyes stared as his pale skin flushed " hi "

Elliott and Jeff shared a look " you two know each other?"

Kurt bit his lip " yeah "

" you wanna dance?" Sebastian asked his thumb pointing to the makeshift dance floor.

" uh .. sure?"

Sebastian grabbed his hand leading him over.

The taller spun the shorter so Kurt's back was to his chest. " So.. you got the video ?" Kurt moved his hips trying to focus on dancing, the music anything but the way they pressed together.

" yeah, I did " Sebastian nodded " I.. uh " he paused making Kurt bit his lip " you?" he questioned.

" never mind " he turned swiftly sliding his arms up around Sebastian 's neck " tell me "

green eyes focused " I- I can't stop thinking about you. I've watched that video a hundred goddamn times" Kurt blushed smiling " we could.. watch it together?"

" yeah ?"

he smiled " yeah Bas"

" tonight ?"

" Yes "


End file.
